Tshirt
by insight-to-insanity
Summary: Draco does something drastic because of his love for Harry, what will come of it? Not a very good summary...DH slash
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! This is my very first Harry Potter fanfiction! Yay! Now I have to warn you all, this contains yaoi that is boy/boy stuff. If you don't like stuff like that, DON'T READ!! This first part is a little angsty...Draco is reflecting on how he feels about Harry. It does get happier! Maybe...haven't decided yet  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! I don't own Harry! ::sobs:: or Draco ::breaks down hysterically:: SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!  
  
*thoughts* (sorry...italics wouldn't work for some reason...)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco entered the seventh year boys' dormitory and kicked out two other Slytherins with a murderous glare. Neither one wanted to be on the receiving end of Draco's rage so they left without hesitation. He fell on top of his bed, sobbing. Grateful for a moment that no one would be stupid enough to eavesdrop on him, then he stopped being grateful. What did he have to be grateful about? Nothing, absolutely nothing. He played the scene in his head over, and over, and over, and over again. Each time getting more intense. More crisp. More painful. He had been fighting with Weasley and had insulted his family. But what was he supposed to do? Weasley had insulted his family! It was retaliation! It was fucking self defense!  
  
Of course he couldn't blame Weasley, not really, what the idiot had said was right. Draco's family was just a bunch of brainless drones following the Dark Lord. That's all Draco was. All he ever would be. Just another minion of a crazed mud blood who would slaughter him in an instant should he be taken over by a case of paranoia. That was the life intended for him. The life his father held in the highest esteem. But hearing someone else say what he knew hadn't hurt. What had hurt was never said. Harry came up and pulled his friend away, like always, but saved a second to glance at Draco. That look destroyed him.  
  
*The way you looked at me. Can I describe it? I doubt it. You despise me, don't you? Of course you do. You always have. That's the way it is, isn't it? You hate me and I hate you. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Potter against Malfoy. You against me. And that's how it will always be. Always! That's how I was told was natural! It's natural for me to hate the one who destroyed my "master". Draco grunted. Master. Voldemort is not my master. My family's, yes, but not mine. I never had a master, and I was damn proud of that. I had no one who kept an unending bond on me. I would leave my family's home once I was old enough. I would get away, far away, from the one who considered himself my master. My father. Damn him. I never had a master, except you. You forced an unending bond with me against my will and without your knowledge. Damn you.*  
  
*Do you know what you do to me Harry? Do realize how many times I stay up at night fearing for your life, terrified that a member of my family may take it from you, and in your very last moments the thought most prominent in your mind is I might as well have been the one to kill you? Or how many times I lay awake fearing for my life, which I would most certainly lose if my father discovered I was in love with you? I don't fear for myself as much as I fear for you. I love you so much. I never loved before. Never. You forced me to love you. How could you? How could you hate me so much that you would do such a horrible thing to me?*  
  
*The way you do everything leaves me breathless. The way you move with a certain clumsy grace, the way you fly, making it look as if that's where you belong. The way your hair is always attractively messy. How you have a scent that is uniquely yours. That scent kills me. I love it. And your eyes, they're hypnotic. Beautiful green, too green for real eyes. They're always shining, always piercing, but always spiteful when looking at me. What I wouldn't give to see them as your friends see them. Or better yet, as your lovers see them. You haven't ever had any lovers before, have you? You couldn't have, your too sweet and too innocent for that. Besides, if you had, I would have heard. I've been listening for such rumors. They never come. If it had happened, the whole school would know. Who in their right mind would want to keep being with the most beautiful boy in the world a secret? I wouldn't. Unless you wanted me to. God, I love you.*  
  
*I always thought you were cute, ever since our third year at least. But in our sixth year, you changed. A lot. You grew taller, taller than me, you were muscular but still lithe, your skin had a golden brown hue from the sun, and you had mended your eyesight and no longer needed those horrid glasses. I hated those glasses. They made it harder for me to see your eyes. Every time you came near me I could feel my heart pounding, my breath hitching, and worse of all, I didn't care. I didn't care that I was becoming so weak for you, not just for your body, but for you. Your idealistic notions and how you're compassionate to a fault. I couldn't care that I was weak, you wouldn't let me care. You made everything seem worthwhile. Every risk that I took to see you without you knowing, all the times I could have been caught and found out by my father didn't matter. I loved you, and I still do.*  
  
*But you don't love me. No, you hate me. I'm nothing to you except your unknown slave. I don't like being a slave to you, but I am. I love you so much it hurts. It feels as if I'm dying from the inside out, like I'm becoming completely empty and it pains me to feel that way. I don't want it to hurt anymore. You and I will never be together because you could never bring yourself to that level. I know that you're too good for me. You know that too. You will never be mine. I'll never get to hold you, kiss you, and whisper in your ear that I love you and smile as you giggle and snuggle into my embrace, whispering that you love me back. No. That will never be mine. I'm too jaded for all that. I'm not the beautiful, kind hearted lover you deserve.*  
  
*I live for you, Harry. My entire world is for you. I'd kill for you, bleed for you, die for you. I love you. But, again, you don't love me. If you don't, then what's the point to my life? There is none. My purpose is to love you, but I can't do that if I get nothing in return. The agony is too great for that.*  
  
Draco slowly slid off his bed and wiped away his tears with his sleeves. He looked with fogy eyes at the trunk that sat at the foot of the bed. He wrenched it open and clawed through its contents with all the fever of a hysterical person. Suddenly, the weeping boy stopped. His eyes lost their tearful glaze and he saw clearly. Too long he had put himself through this. Too long had he put Harry through the suffering of his existence. He leisurely pulled out a long, slender, recently sharpened knife he had stolen from the kitchens. He walked trance-like to the middle of the room, knelt on the floor, and pressed the cold metal to his wrist. He stared transfixed as the crimson poured from him.  
  
*Crimson...that's one of the colors from Harry's house. It's beautiful...*  
  
He turned his attention to the other wrist, slashing it in a quicker, and more desperate manner.  
  
*It hurts...* he laid down on the floor completely, for some reason feeling very tired and cold. *It hurts, but not as much as it hurts to be without Harry. I love him. I will never hurt him this way. He won't have to worry about me. Why is it so damn cold? It would be warmer if Harry was here, holding me. But he isn't here.*  
  
The objects of the room began to fade and darken. Draco could no longer hold consciousness, with his breath stilled, and eyes closed, he was immersed in complete darkness .  
  
I killed Draco?? O.o Oh my....Please review ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Before I do anything I'd like to thank my reviewers (I love you all ^_^) and an extra special thanks to DarkChildNinaAnimeAngel...you were my first reviewer *ever*! You all totally made my day! I really hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi which is boy/boy material. It's a Draco/Harry [awwww!] fic. If you don't like stuff like this, don't read!!  
  
/thoughts/ (because ffn keeps screwing up my italics...grrrrr...and speaking of things that are messing up, ignore the little * things at the end, they're just there to give space between the story and me talking...er, writing actually...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~character switch  
  
iti-Draco, sweetie, do the disclaimer.  
  
Draco- No! You killed me!! And you don't call me sweetie!  
  
Harry- Only I can call him that! ::glomps Draco::  
  
iti- Oh, I'm sorry, of course only you can call him that. But, Draco, you still have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Draco- No, you don't control me.  
  
iti- Actually, I do. ::voice becomes booming and there's thunder:: I am the almighty authoress! I have  
undisputed power over all...or at least you.  
  
Draco- ::turns to Harry:: Does she?  
  
Harry- ::nod nod::  
  
Draco- . damn it....insight_to_insanity owns absolutely nothing that has to do with Harry Potter, thank god...  
  
iti- Draco....  
  
Draco- sorry....she's also making no money off this  
  
iti- Good! Now to the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The air felt heavy and was thick with the scent of medicines, which did not in any way aid Draco's throbbing head. He was in the infirmary. Consciousness came slowly to him as he lay there in the bed, but he did not open his eyes, he still felt too weak to do that. Every part of his body felt a thousand pounds and he was almost certain his slow breaths would cause his chest to cave in. His heart rate quickened momentarily when he realized that he was not alone in the room.  
  
Someone was sitting beside him, grasping his hand and they were running their fingers through his hair. It was extremely peaceful. Two years ago that action would have been impossible what with the obscene amounts of hair gel Draco would apply, but now he let his hair go natural, and it was much preferred that way by the females, and a few of the males, at Hogwarts. Draco then noticed that this person, who ever they were, was sobbing quietly.  
  
"Has Mister Malfoy woken yet?" Draco distinctly heard Dumbledore ask.  
  
"No, not yet." Pomfrey said. "I imagine he'll wake soon. He was brought quickly."  
  
/I was brought here? By who? Someone came into the dormitory when I wanted to be left alone?! When I find out who did that I'll kill them!/ He mentally paused. /No, I'll thank them. If not for them I'd be dead. Then I'll kill them, or at least maim them. Or I could maim them and then kill them! Yes... that's a good plan... /  
  
"How long has he been here?" Dumbledore asked in a whisper that Draco could just barely hear. /That senile old coot! Shouldn't he know how long I've been here? Honestly, what kind of headmaster is he?/  
  
"Since Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey replied in an equally quiet voice. So they weren't talking about him. Well, that was a shot to his ego. "He refuses to leave. He's just been sitting in the chair staring at him. Poor dear. Must have shocked the hell right out of him to get that reaction."  
  
Draco heard footsteps coming towards the bed. "You hear that?" Dumbledore asked in a louder tone, obviously speaking to the one holding Draco's hand. "He's going to be just fine. Now come along. It's late, and I can't very well be the reason that you fall asleep during all your classes, now can I?"  
  
"Pl-please, Professor, let me stay." The voice was strained with held back tears.  
  
Draco's heart practically stopped when he realized who the person was. That soft sad voice, that hand the held so dearly to his, those fingers that entwined his hair, all belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
Dumbledore sighed in a defeated way. "Very well, Harry. But you still have to go to your classes tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes sir. I know." There was a pause and as Dumbledore began walking away Harry added. "Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing Harry." Dumbledore and Pomfrey could be heard walking out of the room where Draco and Harry were.  
  
Draco felt Harry's hand move momentarily to stroke his cheek and then return to his hair. "Why did you do this?" He asked.  
  
/Because I love you./  
  
Hours had passed and Draco's strength began returning to him. He was still tired, which was to be expected, he had lost a lot of blood. Harry's hands had stopped moving, but they were still there. He had fallen asleep in that chair still watching over Draco. It was the single sweetest thing Draco could have ever imagined. He suddenly felt the urge to open his eyes and see Harry, just to ensure that it wasn't some wonderful dream.  
  
He had to blink a few times to get use to the new light that was streaming in through the window. Harry's head had rolled over onto his shoulder, his chest was rising steadily with each breath, and his tousled hair was more disheveled than usual. The whole scene was beautiful, captivating, heart warming, and adorable all at the same time.  
  
/This is why. This is why I love him so much. He's all those things and more. God he looks good in the light./ Draco snorted. /What the hell am I thinking? He looks good in any light./  
  
Soon, the moonlight became daylight and Harry began to stir. Draco had not slept at all after waking, partly because he had been sleeping for a long time before, and partly because he was too consumed with questions as to why Harry was there to remember to be tired.  
  
Harry blinked a few times to wake himself, a smile coming across his face as his green eyes met silver ones. "You're awake."  
  
"You're here." Draco replied in a whisper. "Why?"  
  
Harry seemed a bit surprised, he must have expected Draco to at first greet him or at least insult him. Draco in truth wished that he had, greeted him that is, but he was too confused.  
  
"I was the one who brought you here." He returned softly.  
  
"You found me? How? I tried to kill myself in the Slytherin dormitories. Why were you there?"  
  
Harry noticeably flinched when Draco had said 'kill myself'. "It doesn't matter why I was there, what matters is that I was."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Draco was quiet for a moment, staring into Harry's eyes. "Why did you save me?"  
  
Again it seemed as if Draco surprised him. "I couldn't let you bleed to death."  
  
"Yes you could." Draco replied calmly.  
  
"Wouldn't you have saved me if I was going to die?"  
  
"Yes, but why did you save me? You hate me so much." Draco added quietly.  
  
Harry sighed. "Would you allow someone to die if you hated them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
".....But, you said you'd save me."  
  
"I would."  
  
"You just said you wouldn't!" Harry now looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"I said I wouldn't if I hated you." Draco said calmly.  
  
"You do hate me!" Harry was now eyeing Draco's head worriedly, probably thought he fell on it.  
  
"I never said that." Draco replied earnestly.  
  
Harry didn't retort for a few moments, his eyes were searching Draco's face for something. "I don't hate you either." He responded. Draco stared into Harry's eyes. They truly were magnificent. He felt as if he couldn't break the gaze. Or maybe he just didn't want to. He truthfully didn't care either way, just so long as he could watch those emeralds. They were still as intense and penetrating as always, but they didn't reflect the emotions Draco had become so accustomed to seeing in them. He didn't miss that in the slightest.  
  
A deep blush set into Harry's cheeks and he pulled back his hand, which had still been grasping Draco's, and stood up. "I...uh, I gotta....well classes....and I, uh," he blushed harder and said the next part very quick. "Good bye, Draco. Feel better." And he darted out the door.  
  
Draco sat up in the bed, gaping after the boy who had just left. /He called me Draco.../ He then fell back onto his bed giggling happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"5 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, THANKS TO MR. POTTER!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"Wha-what?" Harry snapped his head up and out of his Draco induced daze and began protesting. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Exactly Potter." Snape sneered. "I've been calling your name for practically five minutes to answer a question and you did just what you claim. Nothing. Even your little friends began chanting your name!"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who confirmed what Snape said with a nod. "Oh, sorry Professor."  
  
Snape growled. "Whatever. Just see that it doesn't happen again."  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ron said as the three of them left potions class. "He called your name for five bloody minutes and he takes only five points, while he deducts 20 for Neville mispronouncing some stupid word!"  
  
"I can." Hermione stated. "He's probably grateful for what you did for Malfoy last night."  
  
Harry faltered in his steps and stared at his friends. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Oh come on Harry, everyone in the entire school knows."  
  
Harry gulped. "They do?" He highly doubted that Draco would want anyone to know that he tried to kill himself.  
  
"Yeah. So what happened to the stupid git? Food poisoning?" Ron asked smirking.  
  
Harry let out sigh of relief; they didn't know.  
  
"I'm not really sure what happened." Harry lied. No one ever needed to know. He would never tell, he couldn't picture Draco telling anyone about a moment of weakness, and Madame Pomfrey had gotten rid of the scars on his wrists. Filch had probably cleaned the floor completely, most likely while whistling happily at the sight of student blood. The sadistic bastard.  
  
"What I don't get is why you helped him." Hermione said. "I mean, I know how kind you are and everything, but why didn't you let someone else do it? He's absolutely horrible to you Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed. He tried desperately to look unconcerned, but the truth was, it killed. Draco was always cruel to him....but that morning he had confessed that he didn't hate Harry. Was there hope? There might be. "I hope so."  
  
"You hope what, mate?" Ron asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Uh, that lunch is good today, I'm starved. Come on!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, both confused, and then dashed after their running friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Draco laid on the bed feigning to be asleep, wishing feverishly that that twit Pansy would just leave him the bloody hell alone!  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey! I have to see Dracy!" Draco winced at the stupid nickname the stupid girl had given him. "If he's hurt I want to be there to help him get better!"  
  
"No, Miss Parkinson and that's it! He needs his rest!" Pomfrey said firmly. "Now get the hell out!"  
  
/Woo hoo! Way to go Pomfrey! I take back anything negative I ever said about you!/  
  
"Oh, hello Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy isn't awake..." Harry was there? No! He was awake! Really, he was! He actually wanted to see Harry! He's awake, he's awake, he's awake, he's...  
  
"Wait! If Potter gets to go in then so do I!"  
  
...asleep. He's sound asleep. May as well have taken draught of the living dead. Stupid Pansy. Ruins everything.  
  
"Neither of you get to go in." Pomfrey said resolutely.  
  
/Nooooo!! Harrrrrrryyyy!!/  
  
"Okay..." He heard Harry say quietly.  
  
/No, come back Harry! I want to see you! Hex the stupid girl! I'll wake up and then I can just see you!/  
  
A few hours passed and Draco laid cussing at Pansy in his mind. He couldn't risk speaking out loud. She was still waiting for him to wake. The damn girl was like a stalker. He jumped ever so slightly when he heard the door open. Had Pansy come in....never mind, he could still hear her pleading with Pomfrey. But if neither Pomfrey nor Pansy had come in, who had?  
  
Draco's hair was soon being smoothed out in a familiar fashion. Draco allowed a small smirk on his lips as he said, "You're making a habit of running your fingers through my hair, Potter."  
  
He opened his eyes in time to see Harry gasp and jump back. "Don't stop," He said making eye contact. "It soothing to have someone smooth my hair." Harry resumed running his hand through his hair and blushed. Draco felt his eyes soften. He loved it when Harry blushed.  
  
"How have you been holding up in here?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco huffed lightly. "Okay I suppose. I would like to be able to be awake more often, but that Pansy girl makes it impossible."  
  
"You mean you've been pretending to be asleep? All this time?" Harry's eyes were very wide. "She's been out there for about six hours!"  
  
"Really? Seemed shorter. I began counting things to keep my mind off of it."  
  
Harry looked around the room. "What the hell is there enough of in this room to occupy that much time?"  
  
"Oh, nothing in the room, I kept my eyes closed the whole time." Draco shrugged. "I just counted."  
  
"That doesn't sound very interesting...."  
  
"Well which would you rather do, count or listen to Pansy prattle on about how much she adores me?" Draco asked his eyebrow arched.  
  
"Hmm, you got a point there."  
  
"How did you get in here anyway? Pansy would have seen you sneak in for sure." Draco frowned, only then realizing it.  
  
"Oh, I just used my invisibility cloak."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "You...have an invisibility cloak!?"  
  
"Yeah, it belonged to my father."  
  
Draco's lips spread into a triumphant smirk. "I knew I wasn't going crazy. I really did see you in our third year at Hogsmeade!"  
  
"I remember that," Harry said, holding down a smirk. "You screamed like a little girl."  
  
Draco pursed his lips in indignation and asked, "Did anything interesting happen during school?"  
  
"Hm, well, Neville had difficulties in transfigurations."  
  
"Hn. That's not surprising. What happened?"  
  
"He was supposed to turn a mouse into a purple glass vase with flowers already in it."  
  
"What did he do to the mouse?" Draco asked, his interest growing despite a sickening feeling when he thought of all the possibilities.  
  
"Oh, he didn't do anything to the mouse."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"He turned someone's skin purple."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Who?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Lavender Brown. It fits her name, don't you think?" Draco had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter and smiled at Harry. They were quiet for a few more moments, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all.  
  
"Mmm, that's nice..." The silver eyed boy said, closing said eyes contentedly.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The way you stroke my hair...it's so calming. I could get use to it." It took everything Draco had not to blush at what he had said. It was the truth, but still, he didn't want Harry to know how it effected him. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Harry smiling down at him. He could no longer keep the blush at bay and it stained his pale cheeks.  
  
"I could get use to it too." Harry whispered, green eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
The door slammed open and Pansy stormed in, with a very disgruntled Pomfrey following her.  
  
"Oh, Dracy!" She shouted shrilly. "How are you? This horrid woman," she shot a pointed glare at Pomfrey. "Tried to keep me out!" She went to where Harry had been seconds before. He had luckily managed to throw on his cloak before she saw him. Being a seeker had certainly quickened him. Pansy threw her arms around Draco.  
  
"Oh Dracy! I was so worried about you!" Draco could hear a faint noise from the other side of the bed.  
  
Harry was still there.  
  
And he was laughing at him!  
  
/...bastard.../  
  
Draco growled angrily. "Get your hands off me Pansy! And how many times must I tell you not to call me that stupid name!?"  
  
Pansy gasped and looked sadly at Draco. "Poor Dracy, you don't even realize what you're saying, do you?" Draco's jaw dropped. This girl could always hear what she wanted...how!?  
  
He heard more giggling from Harry's direction and whispering taunts, "Dracy...heehee...poor widdle Dracy...".  
  
He then felt Harry run his finger gently down his cheek, causing Draco to blush horribly.  
  
"Oh, Dracy! Your face is all red! Do you have a fever?" She put her hand on his forehead and then moved it up to his hair, running her pudgy fingers through it.  
  
"I'm warning you, Pansy! I can't stand it when people touch me! You know that!" He hissed. That bloody girl was really ticking him off!  
  
"Come on Miss Parkinson, I think it's time you left." Pomfrey said guiding a most unwilling Pansy out. Pomfrey then came back after a moment, winked, and smiled at Draco. "Don't worry dear, I won't let her back in. You just get some rest. You'll be going back to classes tomorrow." The blonde boy nodded as she closed the door.  
  
"So," Harry whispered throwing off the cloak. "You can't stand it when people touch you? I thought you said you liked it when I stroked your hair."  
  
"I do." Draco replied quietly. "You're not people."  
  
"Ah, I see," a slight smug look came onto Harry's features as he sat on the bed. "You only like it when I touch you."  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Draco pushed himself up so he was sitting.  
  
"No...I actually like that." Harry said in a low sultry tone. "Draco?"  
  
"Ye-yeah?" Draco could have kicked himself for stuttering, but the look that Harry was giving him with those intense green eyes...it was just too much.  
  
"Do you have your wand with you?"  
  
Draco blinked. "No....why?"  
  
The brown haired boy grinned. "I just wanted to make sure you couldn't hex me."  
  
"Why would I mmph!" Draco was cut off by a fierce kiss from Harry.  
  
Draco had long imagined what a kiss would be like from Harry, and they were nothing compared to this. His heart rate quickened and he felt like he was burning, but in a good way. He never felt so alive. He soon decided that he wanted control, he was Draco Malfoy after all and he wasn't used to taking the back seat. He licked Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It took Harry a few moments to understand, but once he opened his mouth Draco's tongue plunged inside. He ran it across the roof of his mouth and over Harry's tongue, which had quickly started a battle for dominance doing the same things Draco's tongue had done. He was quick study.  
  
They soon broke for air, rested their foreheads against each other and stared into the other's eyes.  
  
Harry's voice was the first to break the silence. "I love you." He whispered, blushing beautifully.  
  
Draco kissed him gently on the lips and whispered back, "I love you too, Harry."  
  
"Well, I should be going." Harry said after a few moments, standing up, only to be pulled back down by Draco.  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"You have to rest, Draco. Besides, you have to be ready for classes." He kissed him once more, longer this time. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised, threw on the cloak, and left.  
  
/He loves me./  
  
Draco fell asleep that night with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You all thought Draco was dead! But he isn't! And why isn't he? Because I hold the power! ::maniacal laughter:: Now review I say! ::cracks whip that just appeared in her hand:: REVIEW!!!::more maniacal laughter:: Draco -::hugs Harry tightly:: Harry...she's scaring me. Harry - I know, I know. She scares me too. 


	3. Chapter Three

Today, I'm not going to do anything!  
  
Draco-well that's stupid. You have to write the story.  
  
iti-Oh, well, I'm doing that...but you three are doing the disclaimer and warning!  
  
Harry- Us three?  
  
iti-Yup! Oh! There she is!  
  
Pansy- Dracy!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM POTTER! HE'S MINE!!  
  
Draco- ::jumps back in horror:: NOOOOO!!!!!!! Not her!!  
  
Harry-::points wand at Pansy and mutters spell:: What the...nothing happened!  
  
Pansy- Nothing happened because Dracy and I belong together!  
  
iti- Actually, nothing happened because I control all.  
  
Draco- Ah, yes, I remember going over that last chapter.  
  
Harry- Well do something about that girl! ::glomps Draco:: She's trying to get my Draco!  
  
iti-Awwww! Okay, I only brought her in because it's fun to pick on Draco.  
  
Draco- Hey! .  
  
iti-::Waves hand, Pansy disappears:: There ya go!  
  
Draco-Yay!  
  
iti-Now do your parts!  
  
Harry- Insight_to_insanity owns nothing. Nada, got that? We don't belong to her, much to her dismay. We belong to JK Rowling. She's just borrowing us!  
  
Draco-This is a yaoi story, which means boyXboy. Or more importantly, HarryXme!! In this chapter there will be a steamy lemon in which Harry-  
  
iti- O.O No there isn't!!!!!  
  
Harry- ^_^ There should be!  
  
iti- -_-  
  
/thoughts/  
  
a/n excuse me while I ramble for a little bit please. First let me say, I *really* appreciated all the reviews (you guys made me feel so loved!). This is the *FINAL* chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, I sort of went of vacation. I didn't go into an overly in depth look at the dynamics of Draco and Harry's relationship, nor what Hermione and Ron (okay I kinda did with him) thought of it. I am working on two other Harry/Draco stories at the moment. Expect them...um, eventually. I hope you like the ending and I'm sorry the story was so short. Sigh.  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked watching her friend with worry.  
  
"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine." He said in a vague voice, a smile beaming.  
  
"What's with you? You've had that grin on your face all day long! Mind you I'm glad we don't have potions either today, but come on." Ron said.  
  
Harry sighed a little. "That's right...no potions."  
  
Hermione and Ron both stared wide eyed at him. "Did you want potions today!?" Ron asked looking disgusted.  
  
/It isn't potions I want...it's the blond haired god that sits near me!/  
  
"Great. He's got that goofy grin on again." Hermione stated. "Snap out of-"  
  
"Ohhhh, he is sooo hot!!"  
  
The three looked up at Lavender who was staring with dreamy eyes over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh let me guess...Malfoy?" Ron said, wrinkling his nose up.  
  
The girl glared at him. "Yes, Ron, it's Draco." She regained her cheerily, annoyingly girlie voice. "Who else would it be!"  
  
/True. Who else could even hope to compare?/  
  
"Lavender, could you please stop talking so loud!" Hermione whispered. "I think he heard you! He keeps glancing over!"  
  
"He looked over? Maybe he likes me too!" Lavender was now nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement.  
  
Harry looked up at past the mass of students and stared directly into Draco's eyes. He gave him a slight signal, one only Harry could see, stood up, and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh no Lavender!" Ron said in mock distress. "You embarrassed him and he's run off!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lavender hissed throwing a roll at him.  
  
Harry allowed a few minutes to pass before he stood up and announced to his friends that he was going to take a walk around the castle. They nodded and let him go, and began playfully teasing each other. He felt a little bad that they didn't show any affection towards each other in front of him because they were worried about him feeling awkward. Harry wondered briefly what they would do if he showed affection for Draco in front of them.  
  
The two of them had been dating, without the knowledge of anyone else, for four weeks since that kiss in the infirmary. It really hadn't been that difficult for the two to sneak away. Ron and Hermione, though they would never admit it to Harry in fear of hurting his feelings, were grateful for the increased alone time Harry allowed them. As for Draco, all he had to do was send a menacing glare to the other Slytherins and tell them he wanted to be left alone. Pansy, of course, had proved a bit more difficult. She had nearly caught the two snogging in an empty classroom.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"Dracy! My darling sweet love!" Pansy singsonged down the corridor. "Where have you gotten to?"  
  
"Hee hee...Draco, your girlfriend's calling." Harry whispered into his ear. The two were laying the pillows used for charm practice in the abandoned classroom.  
  
"Shut up, Potter." Draco hissed, but he couldn't help a little chuckle along with it. He had ceased calling Harry by his last name since they began dating, but when he pretended to be angry with him, he would fall back into using it.  
  
"Make me, Malfoy." Harry returned challengingly.  
  
Draco smirked. "Gladly." And he rolled Harry over onto his back and began to attack his mouth with all the fever of a hormonal teenage boy. Soon he decided to attack other areas, and began tugging at Harry's shirt. The damn thing was in his way.  
  
Harry looked at him in a confused manner. He wasn't really sure what Draco was doing, the two had been going out for nine days, and so far all they had done was kiss. On the mouth, that is.  
  
Draco gave him an impatient glare. "Well? Are you going to sit up so I can this stupid shirt off of you or what?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Uh, r-right, okay." He sat up and removed his robe. He hesitated with the shirt as he threw a look at Draco.  
  
The Slytherin appeared horribly amused about something. "Harry?" He asked quietly and it was obvious he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Yes you are! You're stammering."  
  
Harry fixed a glare on his boyfriend, but it quickly left. He adverted his eyes and blushed harder. "I just- I mean, well-" He began fidgeting with his hands.  
  
Draco bowed his head and shook it in disbelief. At seeing this, Harry began to feel very inadequate and young.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked making eye contact. His expression was understanding and amused at the same time. "What do you think I want us to do right now?"  
  
"Uh, well, shag." Harry replied quietly.  
  
Draco leaned in and gently kissed him, then began chuckling again. "That is partially true, I wouldn't mind shagging with you in the least. However," He took Harry's face in his hands and stared into his eyes. "I care about you. And I know that you're not ready to take me."  
  
Harry was about to let out a breath of relief when the significance of Draco's words hit him. His mouth curved into a smug grin. "Take you?" He asked, eyes glimmering mischievously. "Does this mean you want me to be the dominant one in this relationship?"  
  
Draco blanched. Apparently he hadn't noticed his slip up.  
  
"Well...?" Harry prompted.  
  
Draco glowered at him. "Just shut up and take your shirt off."  
  
Harry giggled. "Whatever you say, my beautiful submissive little Draco." He pulled the shirt quickly over his head, revealing a slender but well- defined chest and torso.  
  
Draco gave a gasp of appreciation and Harry immediately felt self- conscious. The Slytherin noticed this and gave his boyfriend a half smile. "You're perfect." He whispered into Harry's skin as he kissed him. He pushed Harry back down onto the pillows and began kissing his chest and discovered Harry was sensitive there. Very sensitive. Harry gave a throaty moan and arched up, eager for more of Draco's warmth. Draco was in euphoria seeing Harry like that. So completely willing. The very thing Draco had dreamed about for the longest time.  
  
And to think, had he succeeded in killing himself none of this would be his.  
  
But it was.  
  
Harry was his.  
  
Suddenly spurred on by this thought of possession, Draco bit Harry's neck hard enough to draw blood. The Gryffindor screamed out in surprise and pain. Drawing the attention of one undesirable person from the corridor outside.  
  
Pansy came rushing in.  
  
Though luckily for both boys, they were behind a nook, so she couldn't see them, but if she came in a bit farther...  
  
"Dracy?!" She said in a panicked voice. "Dracy are you here?!" She began to take a step forward. Harry could feel Draco hug him tighter.  
  
Just then Peeves began wailing and laughing madly outside. Pansy sighed angrily. "Stupid peeves..." And with that she walked out, assuming the scream had come from the poltergeist.  
  
"Draco...!" Harry breathed, his eyes flickering from Draco to his own wound. "What the hell?"  
  
"It's just, well, you're mine. And I got a little, um, carried away." Draco's pale cheeks blushed slightly.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Draco was...possessive.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco whispered dropping his gaze.  
  
"Draco," Harry started, forcing the blonde boy to look at him. Draco felt as if he could cry. He had made Harry angry. He knew he had. "Pull the collar of your shirt down."  
  
Draco blinked. "What?"  
  
"Pull it down." Harry repeated.  
  
The blonde eyed him warily but did as instructed. It was then Harry lunged. The brunette bit down equally hard on the skin between Draco's neck and collarbone. But instead of Draco screaming in pain as Harry had done, he gave a low moan and arched his neck to give Harry more room. Harry licked at the wound he had created and gently kissed around it before pulling back and surveying Draco's pleasure dazed expression.  
  
"You liked that?" He whispered. Draco nodded enthusiastically. Harry chuckled. "You masochist."  
  
"No, not completely." Draco said softly. "I don't like a lot of pain, but," He threw Harry a seductive smile. "A little bit is always good."  
  
With that, Harry rolled Draco onto his back and resumed their game.  
  
*~*END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Harry felt himself being pulled into one of the empty corridors and pushed against the wall. Draco smiled in a predatory way at him before claiming his lips fiercely. Their tongues were locked in battle and both moaned, equally enjoying what was happening.  
  
"Hello Draco," Harry said in a seductive voice with a smirk when they finally pulled apart. "Are you planning on always sneaking up on me, throwing me against a wall, and kissing me? This will be the sixth time, you know."  
  
"Mmm, would you like that?" Draco asked, now kissing Harry's neck.  
  
"Ye-yes." Harry stammered then pushed Draco away. Gently, as to not discourage him. "Let's continue this somewhere else."  
  
"Such as..."  
  
"My dormitory. Everyone is eating dinner right now, and I have the invisibility cloak for when you leave." Harry, sensing Draco's reservations on the idea, drew him into him, kissing the spot between his left ear and collarbone. It was a very sensitive spot for the blonde. "Please?" He whispered.  
  
Draco just nodded as his response, and allowed Harry to lead him to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered, Draco made a comment about how much nicer it was than the Slytherin's, and followed Harry upstairs to the dormitories. Once inside, Harry pulled Draco onto the bed with him and began snogging again. They both knew that they couldn't go too far, if they did then the others would most definitely know about it.  
  
They did, however, let their hands wander. Draco moaned loudly when Harry kissed that spot on his neck the brunette had marked and teasingly rubbed his pants clad arousal. After that, Draco shoved Harry onto his back, straddled him, and glared.  
  
"It's not nice to tease like that." He growled. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt and let his hands dance along the tanned chest a moment before his tongue did the same. Harry gasped as Draco took a nipple in his mouth and worried it a bit before going off to the other one; all this time he kept eye contact with Harry, loving how his face got when he was excited.  
  
If Harry had been allowed to tease, then damn it so was he! He put his leg between Harry's and moved it up and down a few times, not enough to relieve Harry, just enough to make him incredibly turned on.  
  
Draco rolled over on his side, propped up on his elbow, and watched in amusement as Harry frantically tried to calm himself down. "I-I thought it wasn't nice to tease, Draco." Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"It isn't, but you're so cute when you're frustrated." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry pulled Draco close to him so he was hugging him. "I'll get you back for that." Harry said ominously, but at the same time sultry.  
  
"I look forward to it." Draco smiled and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. "You never answered my question." He said suddenly.  
  
Harry gave him a puzzled look. "When did you ask one?"  
  
"When I woke up that day, if the infirmary. I asked you why you had been in the Slytherin dormitories and you never answered."  
  
"Oh." Harry responded. Draco stared at him, waiting for an answer for about three minutes till he sighed impatiently.  
  
"Well? Why were you there."  
  
"Um...." Harry glanced at Draco. "No."  
  
"No? What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." He blushed. "You'll make fun of me."  
  
"Oh, come on." Draco purred began kissing Harry's chest."Tell me," He pleaded, pouting up at Harry. "Please?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay, you know that T-shirt you have? The one you wear to Quidditch practices?"  
  
"Yeah...what about it?"  
  
"Well," Harry looked at his boyfriend as a bright red tinge spread across his face. "I was going to steal it."  
  
Draco choked back a laugh. "You were going to steal my shirt?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted something soft of yours so I could," His face flushed more. "Sleep with it."  
  
Draco said nothing. He just stared at Harry, and suddenly commenced in rolling back and forth and giggling his head off.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
Draco stopped and got closer to his boyfriend again. "I'm sorry, its just so damn funny!" Harry glared and began to say something but Draco placed his finger on his lips. "And very cute." He snuggled into Harry's arms again.  
  
"You don't mind?" Harry questioned, a little surprised.  
  
"No. What did you expect? That I would start yelling and screaming that you were becoming like a stalker?" He grinned at Harry. "I wouldn't mind if I had you for a stalker."  
  
"Well, in that case, can I have your shirt?" Harry asked sweetly, sending Draco into another giggle spat.  
  
The blonde boy kissed his boyfriend lightly. "If you want it, then it's yours." Harry smiled. "But I want something of yours."  
  
"A shirt?"  
  
"No...." Draco began slowly. "Something a little more...personal." He arched his eyebrow to get his point across.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. Then realization dawned on him. "Oh! You mean..." Draco nodded. "Okay, I suppose I'll give you a pair now...I think I hear people coming into the common room." Draco could hear them too, but luckily no one was going upstairs yet. Harry climbed off the bed and pulled out his cloak for Draco to use, and a pair of boxers, and handed both over to the grinning Draco.  
  
"I'll give you my shirt tomorrow." He said, after pulling Harry into a deep kiss. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "I have to go." Another quick kiss. "I love you." Draco draped the cloak around himself and disappeared.  
  
Seamus entered the room, looking very pleased with himself, and Ron and Dean came in after him, shaking their heads.  
  
"The horror... the horror!" Ron muttered, his face pale from whatever shock he had received. Dean, on the other hand, seemed too stunned to speak, even if it was just ramblings.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Seamus said. "It was hot and you know it!"  
  
Ron shook his head. "...Horror..." Seamus giggled.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Dean swallowed hard. "Well, Seamus and Blaise, you know, that Slytherin guy, were fighting. And they were right up in each others faces, when Finnigan here," Dean jutted his thumb in Seamus's direction. "Decides to kiss him!"  
  
"Blaise didn't kiss him first?!" Came a surprised voice from near Harry's bed, followed by an angry curse from that same voice. Harry paled. Draco was still there, and the others now knew it.  
  
"Harry? Is that Malfoy?" Seamus asked. The other two were busy staring at the seemingly empty space the voice had radiated from.  
  
"Um, no?" Harry offered.  
  
Draco threw the cloak down, having managed to stuff Harry's boxers in his pocket before hand, and looked at the others. "You're not a very good liar, Harry."  
  
"Harry?" Ron repeated. "Since when do you call him Harry?" It seemed he had regained his composure.  
  
"What else am I supposed to call my boyfriend?" Draco snapped.  
  
And there it goes again.  
  
"Oh....okay." Ron said after a nod and grin from the blushing Harry had confirmed it. "I think I need to lie down..."  
  
"So you're dating Draco, huh Harry?" Seamus said, looking Draco up and down. "Good pick! Now Draco, what was this about him not kissing me first?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. I have to leave..." Draco began heading for the door but Seamus pulled him back and made him sit on one of the beds.  
  
"Tell me." The Irish boy demanded, glaring down at Draco.  
  
"No." He replied calmly not at all phased by the glare.  
  
Seamus's eyes softened, obviously changing tactics. "Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeaaaseee?"  
  
"Nnnoooo."  
  
"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Ple-"  
  
"He can go on like this for hours, you know."  
  
"Fine!" Draco snapped irritably. "He likes you. A lot. You're all he talks about. 'Did you see how cute he was today in Potions? His sandy hair kept falling in his face!', 'We were yelling back and forth today and he touched my arm!' or 'Do you think I could sneak into the Gryffindor's showers while he's in there?' I stopped letting him talk to me about you after that."  
  
Seamus's face lit up."He likes me?! Really?! Yes!!" He jumped up excitedly. "You have to take me to him!"  
  
"Take yourself. I'm not your damn servant." Draco glared.  
  
"You're going right over there..." Dean pointed out. Seamus smiled at him for it.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that since you all know that I'm with Harry now, that you could get the hell out of the room and let us finish what we started." He told them crossing his arms. Harry began to blush horribly.  
  
"I can respect that!" Seamus said cheerily, and led Dean, who was suddenly very quiet again, and Ron, who was muttering ("I think I'll take a quick stroll down to the infirmary. Care to join me Dean?"), out of the room.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that." Draco smiled as he pushed Harry onto the bed.  
  
"I-I can't believe you just...and I'm- I'm really...mad at yo- ohhhh, right there- how could- mmm, that's good!" Harry gave up trying to be mad at Draco. It was too hard. Plus staying mad with Draco was really difficult.  
  
Forty minutes later, both boys were on the bed, chests heaving, sweat dripping, and with equally broad grins and dazed eyes. Harry was again holding Draco tightly.  
  
"I love you." Draco whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry clutched him closer, whispering in his ear which sent a shudder through the smaller boy's whole body, "I love you too."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The End  
  
*  
  
Yay! I'm done. I'm a little surprise by the ending. It was supposed to end with Draco giggling about Harry wanting to steal his shirt, but my mind kept going! I'm sorry if you think the story is a bit short. I added in that whole flashback scene because I thought it was short(hope you liked it) You see, originally I was planing on it being a one shot of just Harry trying to get Draco shirt, then I got into an angsty mood (that's where the whole suicide thing came in) and this kinda came about. Review please ^_^ 


End file.
